


We'll just dance on the floor.

by CaptainAngsty



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, you take the fluff you take the angst you take them both and there you have the facts of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAngsty/pseuds/CaptainAngsty
Summary: 'His mother always told him she was proud of his sensitive soul. Empathetic with his heart on his sleeve the emotions of those around were quick to unsettle Hoseok. It was why he found himself swallowing past what felt like a golf ball as he held off tears at just sight of an uncharacteristically quiet Minhyuk curled into his side.'With Minhyuk hurt and sad Hoseok can't help the empathy eating at him so he decides to turn that frown upside down.





	We'll just dance on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy thing because a humans knee made me feel sad. I'm in too deep y'all.   
> Unbeta'd written in one go with the usual very little sleep so please excuse bad errors.

His mother always told him she was proud of his sensitive soul. Empathetic with his heart on his sleeve the emotions of those around were quick to unsettle Hoseok. It was why he found himself swallowing past what felt like a golf ball as he held off tears at just sight of an uncharacteristically quiet Minhyuk curled into his side.

The whole car was keeping to a murmur as it led them back to the hotel, most unhappy with how their performance had gone during the broadcast be it from the mess of sound balance or their collective tiredness but he couldn’t bring himself to care about any of it. All he could think about was seeing the man he loved struggling to even hold himself steady, the grimace only sweeping across his features as his back was turned to the crowd, Minhyuk was too used to hiding his pain on stage for his liking. 

He’d smiled through the goodbyes before limping back to their dressing room, face finally revealing the extent of his pain, everyone in silent agreement to get out of the building as soon as possible. 

Hoseok couldn’t stop his mind from calling back to the start of 2016, the time the now red heads trouble with his knee began, the subsequent surgery, the months of frustrating recovery and the almost equally long depression the younger fell into. It had taken everyones effort to pull him out from it then, usual cheerfulness and optimism replaced with nervousness and paranoia. He’d smile for any camera but behind the dorm doors would break down in sobs, convinced everything was falling apart and would never come back together. 

It was in those months he realised the feelings he held for Minhyuk were no longer platonic, the heartbreak at seeing him hurt was manifesting into a physical pain. Chest tightening and an irrational jealousy blooming anytime he’d turn to Hyunwoo or Kihyun for comfort. He swore to himself then that he’d do everything he could to get their Minhyuk back then he’d tell him the truth. 

He remembered the day it happened clearer than anything, all seven of them in the practice room for the first time again that year, bodies moving in time to music as they ran through familiar choreography. As the final notes echoed away into the walls Hoseok was hyper focused on the blinding smile spread across the other mans face, god he had missed that smile. With the unbridled happiness spreading to him his body ran on auto, walking with purpose, hands softly pulling the other to him and kissing him then and there. 

The sounds of the other members cheering and whistling (and what he is still certain was Hyungwon exasperatingly shouting ‘finally!’) faded from his mind as the vehicle finally came to a stop bringing him back to present. They filed out one by one through the short walk into the main hotel lobby, waving to the pack of fans waiting for a quick interaction with their idols. Hoseok’s heart clenched tightly when Minhyuk had tentatively uncurled from his side, schooling his face back to moderate happiness but unable to hide the limp. The second they were out of sight of phone cameras he’d pulled the smaller man onto his back, mindful to keep his right hand higher on the slim thigh to prevent further irritation and after bidding a goodnight to his bandmates left for their shared room.

After a somewhat awkward elevator ride with two strangers who needed to learn to mind their own business and a comical attempt to open the door with what was effectively both hands tied behind his back Minhyuk spoke for the first time since leaving the stage, softly giggling in his ear and fondly calling out his silliness as he reached forward from Hoseok to push the annoyingly complicated handle and let them into the room.

Relieved to see him at least communicative Hoseok is quick to lay him on the bed, swap out the stark white performance suits for a loose tops and the remaining boxers and grab the now too often used ice pack from the packed mini fridge.

After insuring the pack is comfortably settled on the visibly swollen knee he gently lays down on the bed, Minhyuk deep in thought as he pulls him in, running his hand through the already faded red strands, always marvelled at how soft the bleach damaged strands feel between his fingers.

‘What if it never gets better?’

He jumps slightly at the quiet voice breaking the silence of the room. Minhyuk looks nervous, tension creeping up his spine as his mind runs through every future in which his knee can’t be fixed or heal. It’s a mental series Hoseok has unfortunately experienced himself. Would he have to leave the group? Would he have to move out? Would their relationship survive outside the safe walls of the dorm? He always stops there, not daring to even think of a future with them apart, he’d die before letting someone separate them.

’Then we’ll just dance on the floor.’

A hand softly beats into his chest, the body drawn to his side shaking slightly with laughter.

‘I’m serious. What if it’s always busted and I’m useless?’

Hoseok frowns at the usage of that word. Memories jumping back to those bleak months and a sobbing Minhyuk on the dorms bathroom floor. He had pushed himself to use his recently operated knee too soon and had crumpled to the floor as it gave out. No one could get near him as he screamed between heaving tears about how useless he was now. 

Moving his hand to his lovers cheek he tries his best to look confident in his words.

‘First of all you are never useless. We need you more than you could ever know. Second it’s not busted. Once we’re back home we’ll get it checked, they’ll give you some exercises and pain killers and if they say you need another surgery we’ll all wait for you and I’ll feed you all the pizza you want. Third of all… I love you. I love you so much I’ll carry on my back for the rest of my life if I have to because your knee is not going to stop me spending my life with you.’ 

He’s rambling. He knows the words are just tumbling out his mouth without fully thinking them through but as the last words filter back through his ears he’s jumping from the bed and throwing clothes and bottles from his suitcase in a frantic search.

Minhyuk is clearly confused from the sudden movement, silently looking on from the bed as Hoseok turns back to face him, right hand hidden behind his back holding onto the tiny box like a lifeline. He’s planned this a good 17 times, every romantic or sentimental way he could think of never being good enough, always looking for the elusive perfect moment so the item in his admittedly shaky hand has been burning a hole in his suitcase since the beginning of the world tour.

Silently his sits back down on the bed, takes Minhyuk’s hand in his, admires those wonderful piano player fingers and places the box in the upturned palm.

Never one to take things slow Minhyuk is opening it in his next breath, eyes widening as they land of the simple band nestled in the black cushion. His gaze moves up until their eyes lock.

‘Is- is this what I- are you asking me to?’

‘I love you. I don’t need some legal document to say our love is real but I want to promise you with this that I will always love you and no matter what happens I will be there. Any pain, any happiness I want to be right next to you feeling it all with you. So yeah, I’m asking you to marry m-‘

‘Yes!’

He’s startled for a second as the smaller man launches forward to tightly wrap his arms around Hoseok’s neck and connect their lips putting every single emotion he can into the kiss and god damn Hoseok feels everything, the withheld tears from earlier in the evening finally springing free as he’s just emotionally overwhelmed.

After what feels life hours and seconds at the same time Minhyuk pulls back, warm hands unwinding from his neck to wipe away the tear tracks cutting down his cheeks a shy smile spreading over his face as he does so and the elder can feel more tears fall as the shared happiness blooms in his chest.

‘Those better be happy tears because your stuck with me now, busted knee and all.’

Hoseok can only laugh at his wonderful fiancee.


End file.
